


sing, dance, pretend, and have fun!

by jonaley5



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Gen, more specifically: a piccolo trumpet and a kazoo, no beta i die like men, playful, playful arguing, terrible music i tell you, thats basically it, zacharie being a bother to batter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonaley5/pseuds/jonaley5
Summary: Zacharie blew the instrument resulting in a pathetic wheeze.“Ah?” The merchant frowned. Batter sees that it was clear that he doesn’t know how it works.
Relationships: The Batter & Zacharie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	sing, dance, pretend, and have fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Zacharie: hey batter  
> Zacharie: listen, this is pretty important information that you may need for your mission  
> Zacharie: *plays all star in kazoo*

“Hey Batter.”

After the last swing, the spectre turned to ashes. Its’ dust flew to his direction, making him crunch his nose in disgust. Filthy, he thinks, it’s awfully terrible.

 _Whatever_.

He walks over to collect what the spectre dropped, a couple of credits more than the last and more ashes. He fixes himself, lifting his cap and running his hair back. The merchant stands there, at a reasonable distance. Batter knows too much that he can already guess that the merchant is smiling underneath the mask. He resumes walking, not paying attention to the other.

“Hey Batter.”

Zacharie is doing _that_ again. He doesn’t know why. He doesn’t know the bastard himself, either. Batter tried to ask The Judge of his antics, not getting an answer but knowing fully-well it all lead back to _‘I don’t know’_.

The Player has been gone for quite a while now, so by busying himself, he went on a mission; a simple side-quest where he gathers more credits for his puppeteer to spend on. Taking advantage of this, the merchant is currently following him around. Calling his attention in unexpected times where it caught him off-guard. He’s positive that he’ll go crazy if he doesn’t tolerate this man even more.

“Hey Batter.”

Batter looks up, Zacharie grinned widely from gaining the attention.

Eyes wide filled with excitement, he leans down, “Take a look at this,” he says, digging through his pack and pulling out blow horn of some sort. He isn’t too sure of what it is, he thought an instrument? The object has rusted on some parts, a shiny copper color nonetheless. Starting from the shallow mouthpiece (he assumes it is), it goes on a tube then curves back to where it ends with a small but a rather wide brim, its’ edges corroded. Batter is no expert and has absolutely no idea of what those other four vertical tubes does that Zacaharie seem to playfully press down on randomly (or not).

“It’s a piccolo trumpet,” Zacharie supplies. Ah, Batter thinks, so that’s what it is.

Curiously he leaned forward for Zacharie to do something – paying no attention to the man – lifting his mask just below his nose then blew the instrument, letting out a pathetic wheeze.

“Ah?” The merchant frowned. It was clear that he doesn’t know how it works.

He tried again but to no avail, it let out the same wheeze. His cheeks were puffed and red; and he blew harder than last. Batter scoffed, grabbing it away from his hands just before he can blow on again. Seeing him attempt to make a sound was funny enough, but it was annoying how Zacharie huffed and puffed but still getting the same result of sound from the trumpet.

“Hey!” Zacharie barks, reaching out the instrument that Batter held above him. Batter hissed, “Do you _actually_ know how to play this?” narrowing his eyes at the other, who’s not giving up a fight, still reaching for the object.

Zacharie crossed his arms, “That doesn’t sound supportive at all.” he stomped his foot.

“It sounds terrible.”

“Not like _you_ can do any better!” Zacharie scowled, “Listen to this instead,” he demanded, huffing before digging through his backpack the second time and in his hand, a small, hollow plastic. With a circle on top of it, the end with a circular opening and the other flattened.

Batter, not noticing that the mask was still lifted up until now, could see Zacharie’s frown turn into a mischievous grin.

Oh _fuck_ , he doesn’t feel too good about that.

Within a moment, Zacharie blew on it. The Batter dropped the trumpet in hand since this bastard is playing another instrument with an annoying sound; it threw his focus so badly. The sound in question was varying in pitches, but it seemed that this guy doesn’t give a shit of how loud he is.

It buzzed irritating sounds that Batter isn’t familiar of.

_He has to get the fuck out of here._

Batter gathered his hat and bat then quickly running out of Zacharie’s line of sight, ignoring his cries when he hastily hid away. Finally, in a matter of minutes of what felt like seconds, he thinks he is out of range. He sighed in relief – his ears were ringing from the sounds (it sure felt like they were bleeding). He got out of that mess alive. Thank _fucking_ god, he thanks no one particular in mind.

“Hey Batter.”

Batter screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> i am aware that a kazoo is played by humming, not blowing. but this is interpreted in Batter’s perspective, do you really think he knows what a kazoo is. *points at this guy* what a loser hahaha
> 
> im not an expert when it comes to trumpets but the amount of background information ive searched for is immense compared to the three sentences ive described it. still dont know how a trumpet works


End file.
